


Decisión

by CorazonDePiedraVerde



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorazonDePiedraVerde/pseuds/CorazonDePiedraVerde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Muchas veces la decisión más difícil, aunque dolorosa, es la correcta.  <i>[Drabble/Post-serie]<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisión

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de "Sav! The World". Sólo la historia es mía.

Con un suspiro, deja un pergamino cuidadosamente sobre la gran mesa del estudio. Llevando toda la mañana estudiando sin descanso, y aprovechando la soledad de la habitación, se dirige hacia el gran ventanal para observar el paisaje, ausente a todo menos a sus pensamientos, encontrándose con el gran planeta de Oban en todo su esplendor.

Aunque pasen mil lunas, el cielo azul que cubre al Planeta Madre jamás dejará de asombrarle por su gran parecido al cielo de su planeta natal. E instintivamente su mirada se dirige a un punto fijo en el firmamento, más allá de una de las tantas lunas que lo enaltecen.

_Hacia el planeta Tierra. ___

__¿Cómo se encontrarán todos? Es una de las tantas preguntas que invaden su mente cada día al despertar; al igual que como sería su vida de no haber tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida…_ _

__De repente, siente una presencia imponente detrás suyo mientras una ráfaga de aire ondea su exquisita túnica._ _

__−Debería seguir con sus lecciones, joven Avatar− se deja oír uno de los creadores con voz neutra y cavernosa._ _

__−Sólo tomaba un pequeño descanso. Hace un día muy hermoso ahí afuera._ _

__La sabia entidad de inmediato logra escuchar el ligero matiz de nostalgia en su voz, impropio de su persona._ _

__− ¿Aún lo duda, Excelencia?_ _

__Voltea ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada −No, ya no. Es sólo que han pasado casi tres años… los extraño muchísimo, es todo._ _

__−Muchas veces la decisión más difícil, aunque dolorosa, es la correcta._ _

__−Es cierto. Y por eso nunca me arrepentiré de mi elección − su sonrisa es algo más brillante y sincera −. Incluso si pudiese regresar el tiempo, mi elección y mi destino serían el mismo. Ahora lo sé._ _

__Sí, perdió su libertad, pero a costa de proteger a aquellos a quienes ama. Y eso es lo que hace más llevadero su sacrificio._ _

__Con una última mirada al cielo, regresa a sentarse y a tomar el pergamino que minutos antes había estado estudiando._ _

__Aun cuando sus ojos reflejan algo de tristeza, también puede observarse la fortaleza y madurez que el tiempo, a pesar de ser relativamente corto, le ha brindado._ _

__El viento nuevamente hace acto de presencia en la habitación, despeinando su cabello y trayendo consigo la sensación de esperanza y un futuro mejor para todos… mientras que ella suavemente retira unas cuantas hebras largas y rojizas de su rostro._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Y sí, se trata de Molly. Para aquellos que, como yo, se quedaron con las ganas de ver a una Molly/Eva en el papel del nuevo Avatar, al finalizar la serie. Aun así, no cambiaría el final de ésta por nada.


End file.
